A person's body temperature is one of four “vital signs” to measure and determine a person's health state. “Normal” body temperature may range from 97.8 degrees F. (e.g., 36.5 degrees C.) to 99 degrees F. (37.2 degrees C.) for a healthy adult. Deviations from this range, even in small increments, may represent a significant health issue.
Over time, thermometers have been developed to take a person's body temperature, often orally (e.g., by mouth). Temperature may also be taken rectally, axillary (under the arm), by ear or other area, e.g., forehead. Classic glass thermometers have been recently replaced by digital thermometers. Despite advancements in thermometers to measure a person's body temperature, significant limitations still exist.
With the continued proliferation of mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, PDAs, etc), many individuals have become increasingly reliant on such devices in order to perform routine activities. For example, many mobile device users perform multiple communication tasks (phone calls, emails, text messaging, etc.), shopping tasks (price comparisons, ecommerce transactions, etc.) and entertainment tasks (media watching/listening) with their mobile devices.
Various peripherals/accessories exist that connect to/interface with mobile devices in order to provide such devices with additional functionality. However, such accessories are often fairly expensive, owing to (a) the considerable engineering efforts required in order to develop them, (b) the considerable cost of their materials/manufacture, and (c) licensing fees that certain mobile device manufacturers demand in order to certify such peripherals as being compatible with a particular mobile device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.